


10:54 (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original piece was conceived for either the Supernatural or the Supernatural RPF sections of the Challenge. The author who claimed it was planning to write a J2 RPF story, but sadly RL prevented her from completing it.</p>
<p>At the last moment, think4paperinkw stepped in as a pinch-hitter and wrote the Supernatural Season 7 story, <a href="http://think4paperinkw.livejournal.com/17208.html"><i>Dear Sam, It's 10:54. From Hell</i></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10:54 (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [think4paperinkw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=think4paperinkw).



> The original piece was conceived for either the Supernatural or the Supernatural RPF sections of the Challenge. The author who claimed it was planning to write a J2 RPF story, but sadly RL prevented her from completing it.
> 
> At the last moment, think4paperinkw stepped in as a pinch-hitter and wrote the Supernatural Season 7 story, [_Dear Sam, It's 10:54. From Hell_](http://think4paperinkw.livejournal.com/17208.html).

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Original Art Prompt:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/cpwfkh47t/)

Story Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/cbv3kvk49/)


End file.
